Unusual Love
by Nikki9110
Summary: A stay with Carmen's dad makes Tibby fall for someone she never thought she would. PaulxTibby


"Come on Tibby!" Carmen yelled.

"I'm coming! I'm just grabbing my camera." Tibby yelled down the stairs.

"Well hurry my dad's waiting for us." Carmen said walking outside.

Tibby ran down the stair and outside into the car. "Sorry I took so long ." Tibby said trying to catch her breath.

"It's okay Tibby. This is my daughter Krista and my son Paul." he replied.

"Hi it's nice to meet you." Krista replied.

"Same here." Tibby said smiling towards Paul.

Paul smiled back.

Carmen looked at Tibby and smirked "Hey Tibbs why don't you show them the tape you made last summer. What was the title Losers are us?"

"No the title was Bailey. And I really don't think that they want to see it and even if they did i didn't bring it with me." Tibby said thinking she had won the battle.

"Not to worry I grabbed it on the way out." Carmen began. "What do you think, do you want to see it?' she finished.

"Sure" Krista said.

"Sure" Mr. Al said.

Paul looked back at Tibby and smiled nodding his head in agreement.

"See Tibbs told you they would want to see it."

Tibby looked at Carmen and then looked down. "Car. I haven't showed you the changes I really don't want to watch that tape." she said.

"Come on it can't be that bad." Carmen said joking around.

When they pulled up to the house everyone got out of the car and went into the house to watch Tibby's documentary. Tibby reluctantly hooked up her camera to their big screen t.v. and pressed play. She sat down on the couch in between Paul and Carmen and looked at the floor. The changes she made were the sad, tear jerking memory of her annoying assistant and no matter how much she refused, friend, Bailey. The video began and Tibby slowly looked at the screen, she had started the tape off with a fourth of what Baily said and switched it to another scene of Brian McBrian the Dragon's Layer King of their town. Then the scene changed to the next part of what Bailey said. Then to the lady who worked at Walmens. Finally even though she knew it was putting two parts of Bailey's words together she placed Bailey's final words to her in the last position in the film.

Tibby looked over and saw that Carmen, Kristen, and Lydia along with her were crying. She got up and pressed eject, she snatched the tape from the VCR, and ran up the stairs without even a single glance back at Carmen or her family. "What's wrong with her?" Krista asked.

"I don't know maybe I should go talk to her." Carmen said getting up.

"Okay but you and her best hurry back down here we are fixing to have our dinner." Lydia said getting up and walking into the kitchen.

Carmen rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs. "Tibby?" she said entering the room.

"What?" she asked wiping her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Why Carmen? Why did you make me play the tape I told you about Bailey, I told you how she help me make the film and yet you still make me play it." Tibby said grabbing her bag and camera.

"What are you doing?" Carmen asked stepping in front of Tibby.

"I'm going to the guest room. Where I'm supposed to sleep." she replied.

"Look Tibs I'm sorry i just well I saw the way you were looking at Paul and well I went into over protective younger sister mode." Carmen said looking at the ground.

"I don't like Paul I was just being nice. Which apparently I can't be." Tibby said walking out of Carmen's room and into the guest room.

When Tibby walked into the guest room, Paul was sitting on the bed.

"Sorry I didn't know anyone else was in here. I'll just go back to Carmen's..." Tibby began but was interrupted by Paul saying, "No actually I was watiing for you."

Tibby was shocked, this was the first time that he had ever said more than three words to anybody. "Uhmmm...Why were you waiting for me?" Tibby asked stammering over her words.

Before Paul could answer Carmen walked in with a pillow and a big bag of Doritos. "Hey Pual, Tibby whats going on?" she asked.

"Nothing he was just fixing the bed and when I came in I must have scared him and I said sorry and then you walked in." Tibby lied.

"Oh well thanks Paul for making my friend feel at home." Carmen said with a sisterly smile.

Paul looked at Tibby and smiled then looked at Carmen and smiled walking out of the room.


End file.
